A Fated Redemption
by That one Kitsune
Summary: He has done many terrible things. Everyday he's reminded of his mistakes and failures more than anything, But when he is given a chance for Redemption he'll do it and save everything in the process. Easier said than done. Now that he walks the light again can he resist the calls and temptations of the shadows and darkness and protect the light or will he fall to the darkness again?
1. Chapter 1

**That one Kitsune- So this was what I originally wanted to post as my first story but at least I'm getting around to it. As you can see up above the MC is going to be Nagato Uzumaki and it's going to be a Naruto x Fairy tail crossover. But before we go any further this story used to belong to another author named Draagon537 and the original name of this story was Pain of Fairy Tail. But the author has had this story up for adoption for a while now and so I asked if I can have it and he agreed so thank you Draagon537 for letting me continue your awesome story, I'll try my best to make this story great. Anyways Nagato has always been one of my favorite male anime characters along with Itachi Uchiha from Naruto, Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail (once he got that stick out of his ass), Qrow Branwen from RWBY, and Vali Lucifer from High school DxD. They are a few out of many of the male characters from animes that I like. But to me Nagato has never gotten any love and, well that is just not right in my opinion so I wanted to write something and start adding to the few Nagato stories out there so here it is. Anyways let's get this story started so you don't have to read these A/N forever. So sit back, enjoy the ride and let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you're about to see/read. All rights belong to their respective owners and/or creators.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Jiraiya-Sensei was the perfect first volume." Said a red-headed man that has pale skin with purple eyes and what looks like rings circling the pupils. For his appearance, he is wearing a dark red robe with black pants while he has no footwear. This man was talking perfectly fine even though he has a huge flaming sword going through him. Or that cracks were forming on his body, clothes, and skin.

"But the second volume was a mistake and failure…. Me." said the red-haired man to three other people or more specifically to the young blonde man.

"One that are master would never acknowledge, no matter what." The red-haired man continued on saying while more cracks appeared on himself. He was also starting to feel his time coming again.

"But the series will culminate with the third and final volume." He says with cracks almost covering him entirely. Knowing he doesn't have much longer he decides to finish what he saying to the blonde teenager.

"You must make it a masterpiece … One that will completely overshadow the failure of the middle volume, Naruto!" The man says to the blonde teenager that we have now Identified as Naruto. But then everything seems to freeze and be completely still.

"As you can see young Nagato, you may have done some very terrible things but you have also done some very noble things." A voice says that sounds perfect in every way, shape and form, like the perfect melody of music people, listen to. This voice belongs to a stunningly beautiful woman who if you had to choose one word to describe, then the word most people would choose is a goddess. Though that is because she is a real goddess. The women in question look to be in her early twenties, with long and silky white hair that looks like snow and reaches down to her legs. Her eyes are gold color and very mesmerizing to where if you are not careful you could be lost looking in them forever. For clothing, however, she is wearing a white kimono with gold lining that hugs her figure perfectly and makes her chest look more enormous while also letting a good amount of cleavage be seen. The kimono has a slit on both sides allowing more room for her legs to move freely. Speaking of her legs though they look very exotic and like they could go on for miles. All in all this woman was probably the most beautiful lady ever. Her name is Kami, the goddess of light.

"And even the terrible things that you have done as your time as Pein was only because you were manipulated by the man who pretends to be Madara Uchiha." Kami herself continues on saying while the frozen scene from before is zoomed out to show it was being played on what appears to be a crystal ball.

"And in your last moments in the land of the living, you revived all the people that you had killed moments before your demise. Even when you knew that you would die you still sacrificed yourself to try and redeem your soul." Kami says while the crystal ball plays a scene of what appears to be a destroyed village with a crater in the middle and peoples souls returning to them and said people coming back to life.

"In my mind, your good deeds and bad deeds are even so they cancel each other out so you have nothing to answer for," Kami said while she dismisses the crystal orb and turns around to face the red headed man from the scene in the ball.

"But I can't shake this disgusting feeling that I must feel the need to be punished for my sins or to do something to redeem myself Kami-sama." The man we now know as Nagato said while hanging his head in shame. Until Kami slaps him in the back of the head. Nagato jumps and rubs his head and then looks to Kami who doesn't look pleased.

"How many times have I said to call me Kami-chan, not Kami-sama. I already get enough of the formalities when I have the regular meetings with the other Gods and Goddesses." Kami said with a glare on her face before it turns into a cute pout on her beautiful and sexy face.

"O-of course Kami-chan. But even so, there has to be something I can do to redeem myself. Because even though you said my good and bad deeds are even to me it feels like there is more evil in me than the good and I want to fix that." Nagato started with a stutter before he voiced his own opinion.

" Do you truly wish for redemption when I said myself that you are even and have nothing to pay for?" Kami ask with a poker face and staring into Nagato's eyes to know the truth.

"Yes! I want to atone for my mistakes and sins so when I do face Konan, Yahiko, and Jiraiya-sensei in the next life I can actually say I did so many good things so I can actually look them in the eyes and be there with them. So they won't look at me with shame and disappointment." Nagato said with his voice laced with determination and passion to fix the mistakes of his past actions.

"Okay!" Kami chirped with a smile after changing her face from its poker form.

"Okay? You will really let me have a chance to correct my wrongs?" Nagato asked with his face full of hope. Hope that he was hearing her right and that he can try to undo his mistakes from the past.

"Mhm, I will. BUT! You have to help me with something I require assistance for." Kami started out saying before cutting Nagato off before he can say anything before she is done talking.

"What do you require Kami-chan?" Nagato asks wondering what a supreme goddess such as herself needs.

"Help. I need help." Kami replies with a somber expression on her face before she created two chairs and a table for them. Motioning for him to sit down. Nagato stays silent letting Kami collect herself. They wait in silence for a couple of minutes before she starts to speak.

"A human has called out to the gods asking, no, begging for help. Saying that terrible darkness is looming closer to her world. That if something isn't done then it could mean the complete destruction of her planet and all of the living beings on that planet there will die. Naturally, the other gods didn't think anything of it or didn't care. All of them thought like that, well, all except me. So I met with this human in private and she told me everything that she knew. And let's just say even I am shocked by the information I received and this information could affect us gods and even the whole universe." Kami says in an even and serious tone all throughout her little speech.

" What could affect all the gods and the entire universe?" Nagato asked assuming whatever it is must be very important to some and deadly to others if in the wrong hands.

"Ankhseram. The god of life and Death. Four hundred years ago there was someone named Zeref who attempted and succeeded in reviving someone close to him from the dead, more specifically, his brother who died from the smoke of a fire when he was trapped. You should know Ankhseram loves his souls and despises it more than anything when someone tries to take his souls or whatever is his. So Ankhseram cursed Zeref with the Contradictory curse to him because he messed with the balance between life and death. But the contradictory curse is a curse that makes the victim immortal and makes the victim exude a black miasma that kills whatever it touches in an instant. The only way to counteract this effect is for the user to forget the meaning and importance of life. That little bit of info we gods already knew and let Ankhseram punish Zeref because that was his domain that the human boy disturbed. But what we didn't know is that Ankhseram has been controlling the poor boy through the curse at certain moments in his life. But Zeref managed to break free from his control a couple of times but it was during one of these times that he broke control and found someone who he can trust all this information to, the woman that I told you that pleaded to all of us to help but was ultimately ignored by most of us." Kami said finishing her briefing and bringing Nagato up to speed on what is happening.

Nagato just sat there quietly and still with his eyes closed. This all sounded like something out of a fairy tale, I mean actual gods, the universe in danger, and the end of everything? There is a small part of this that Nagato doesn't believe. That his is just dreaming and he'll wake up and when he does he will be Pein again. But the majority of him knew this is real and now knows what the stakes are in this game. Nagato knows he just can't sit back and do nothing, no he knows he must help Kami-chan and save this world and ultimately, the universe. He knows it is what Jiraiya-sensei would do. On second thought Jiraiya-sensei would probably be preferring to ogle this woman and use her in one of his books. Icha Icha was the name of the series if Nagato is remembering right. Nagato shakes his head and decides to get back on track to what was happening in the first place. With his mind made up he knows what he must do. Nagato opens his eyes and raises his head to look into Kami-chan eyes and he replies to her without a speck of doubt in his voice.

"What do you need me to do Kami-chan?"Nagato says with the utmost certainty, determination and strength leaking into his entire voice showing he would do whatever it took to help her and redeem his life in the process.

Kami smiled at the resolve that the young Uzumaki has right now to do what is right, to help her and to redeem himself at the same time.

"Well I will send you to this world which is called Earthland. It is the same yet also very different than the Elemental Nations. Instead of Chakra which can be used by everyone in your world, this world uses magic. And no it's not like those cheap parlor tricks in your world. No instead the magic here let's you use the elements, bend time and space itself, or transforming into certain creatures and/ or animals for example. And I can see the unanswered question in your eyes and the answer is yes. The world is in a time of peace right now. No nations are at war with each other and the last time they had experienced a war was 400 years ago. It was a civil war actually between dragons, mythical beast of power and destruction and it is said that if you see one that you are already dead. Anyways getting back on topic, the dragon were divided into two sides, one that would to conquer and enslave humanity because they thought they were just insects waiting to be crushed or that they were weak and pathetic. But the other side was made up of dragons that wanted to coexist with humanity and thought that the two races could learn so much from each other. The two sides fought many battles and lost many friends, families, and lovers. Eventually the side that wished for coexistence was losing and knew they wouldn't last much longer, so in a effort to win and turn the tides of war into their favor the dragons began teaching the humans they protect and lived with their magic, which is called dragon slayer magic. With this the tide quickly changed into favor of the side wishing for peace and harmony. But not everything that is good will last forever. Eventually the humans who wielded dragon slayer magic, the dragon slayers, starting to turn and kill off their allies one by one. And leading this charge was a human named Acnologia and due to him he was the sole victor of the war and he became known as the true dragon king. But I can say for certainty that acnologia is still out there and you may cross paths with him because powerful beings attracts other powerful beings." Kami said with seriousness leaking from her voice all throughout her speech to inform Nagato of some of what he needs to know.

"Anyways you will learn about the rest Earthland and it's people as a whole in time. For now though I think it is time to send you there so you can start your mission. By the way a couple last minute things to help you, the part of Earthland i am sending you too and the Elemental Nations has the same language. So reading, speaking and writing there will be easy for you but if you plan to explore the rest of the planet then you should study up on that specific place so you know what to expect. But I will make some changes to you so it can be easier for you to do certain stuff" Kami informed Nagato before she finished her last sentence with a mischievous look on her face. Nagato didn't like the look Kami herself was wearing on her face and knew that whatever she was planning on doing was going to be nothing but trouble for him. Well whatever it was it won't stop him and his path that he has now set. That and he couldn't tell a goddess no because then it would spell danger for him.

"When do I start my journey Kami-chan?" Nagato asked with seriousness while addressing the supreme powerful being standing in front of him.

"Right now. Just step through that portal behind you and you can start your second chance at life." Kami said with a smile wishing the best for the young Uzumaki. Nagato nodded his head in thanks but before he could enter Kami stopped him and asked him one more important thing.

By the way young Nagato, I can give you magic, along with you keeping your chakra to use if you truly want that? Even though you can pass off the things you do with your chakra as magic."Kami asked/ said with this possibly being the last thing that nagato might hear from her.

'No. I don't want this magic. I prefer to keep my chakra only. Besides if what you say is true then everyone will think my chakra is magic so i have nothing to worry about. But before I go I wanted to say, thank you, for this second chance and to redeem myself Kami-chan." Nagato said before heading into the portal and to see whatever awaited him on the other side, not knowing if it would be friendly or hostile. But there is one thing he knew and that is he will save this world, the universe and all life from Ankhseram and redeem himself in the process. He knows the journey/ road that he is taking will be long and perilous but he also knows he can't do this alone. Because if there is at least one thing he learned from Naruto and being in the presence of Kami herself it is that he is not a god, he is still a mortal, a human so he will need to find allies, maybe even friends or people to call family one day. But he will do his best to become as strong as possible to save everything and he had already made up his mind. And nothing is going to change it, no matter what. But he won't be like his persona of Pein, no, he will try to achieve peace like how Naruto and Jiraiya-sensei would and not through the method of how the fake Madara manipulated him on. Soon Earthland will know a new legend, one with a name that will rock the planet. And that name is Nagato Uzumaki.

 **Anyways that was the first chapter of A God's Redemption. I didn't want to make this any longer because I wanted to see what you glorious people think of this story before I continue on writing more of it but I will say I have the next chapter already planned out I just need to write it. Anyways I hope for this to be a great story so I can make Draagon537 proud as well as all of you Nagato fans out there. This story probably won't be updated for another two weeks because i'm just focusing on this story and my other one The Fox Turned Neko which I will update next week, probably on wednesday. So next week will be a new chapter for the Fox Turned Neko while the week After that will be A God's Redemption and so on and so on. Though I will be working my free time also in trying to finish the RWBY story that I am currently writing. Anyways I think I kept you people here long enough. Leave a review if you like it and tell me what you think. If you don't like it tell me what I did wrong so I can improve myself and my writing. But just flames with people talking crap and saying this story is trash without telling me what I did wrong will be ignored and/ or deleted. But if you still want to flame this story then I'll just use those flames to burn the wood in my fireplace to keep me nice and warm while I drink some Coffee. Anyway I will see you people next week with Indra in The Fox Turned Neko, PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That One Kitsune- So here we are again with chapter 2 for A Fated Redemption. Some of you will realize that I have changed the name of this story because a reviewer pointed out that I had the same title as another story out there. So I looked it up and what he/ she was saying was true. So I changed it to this, which is one of the title's that they provided, thank you to whoever left that review letting me know. Anyways before we get into it I wanted to say thank you to those of you who reviewed and for letting me know what you think. Also I will not be saying who is the girl(s) that is paired with him because I am still trying to decide whether or not this should be Nagato x Harem story or a love triangle to be honest. Why no single pairing? Meh I just have to many favorites from this anime to be honest. I already have one of the two girls for the love triangle selected and if it does become a harem story then I will make one of the two the alpha. But I will most likely just let you people decide if you want this to be a love triangle story or a harem because I am fine with it being a love triangle or a harem to be honest, then leave a review or just pm me to let me know which one you glorious people want. Also if you want a certain specific female(s) in the harem then let me know because I only have two decided so far if the story does become a harem. If you want some people to be genderbent from guys to girls and be in the harem let me know in a review and/ or pm. Anyways in this chapter you will find out one of the two girls I have decided that will be with Nagato. I really love her character and the bombshell she becomes when we first see her in canon. Finally I said this in my other story The Fox Turned Neko that I will be adding quotes from certain animes and/ or in real life that I really love so expect one at the beginning of every chapter. Anyways without further ado just sit back, enjoy the ride and let's do this.**

 **P.S this chapter isn't beta'd so i'm sorry for any mistakes you may see**

 **P.S.S This chapter would have been out sooner but it kept adding extra numbers and symbols when I did upload this to Doc Manager while also deleting a bit of what I wrote and I didn't want to post it at the time with that random shit happening.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you are about to see/ read. All rights go to their respective owners and/ or creators.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Spell/Jutsu**

" _Fear isn't 'evil', it only allows us to learn our own weakness. When we learn our weakness, people can grow stronger and kinder."- Gildarts Clive_

Pain. Such a simple word but one that carries a lot of weight with it. There are many things out in the world that can cause us pain. From stubbing are toes, being beaten, harassed with insults and degenerate names, getting stabbed and many, many more. There's two types of pain we can receive. Mental pain and physical pain. Physical pain is obtained from broken bones, cuts, bruises, cracked skulls etc. Mental pain is obtained from 'other' ways we know about like name calling for example is a way that can make us receive mental pain. Scars that are there but ones that can not be seen by anyone but yourself. But right now our red headed protagonist isn't experiencing one or the other type of pain, no he is experiencing both at the same and very painful time.

Nagato didn't know what was happening to him at the moment. As soon as he stepped through the portal he saw a walkway and another portal at the end of the other side, the portal he was sure that would take him to Earthland. But he looked at the scenery all around and was amazed at its beauty. Lush forest with beautiful lakes and animals everywhere, a mesmerizing blue sky with a sun and not a single cloud was visible, he could practically feel the light and love from the scenery. But he decided to get back on track and ignore the beauty of Kami's dimension. He just started to cross the walkway and thinking that the road will be dangerous and that there will be people who are stronger than him out there so he needed to get stronger as well. But before he could keep walking while also dwelling on his thoughts he suddenly stopped. The air just became cold while the environment just became dead and not a single living being was in sight. It is like death came to all those in the area except himself, but before he could try and continue to reach the portal he heard a voice.

" **You will not live, I will not let you and that bitch stop my plans. I have worked so hard for this and a simple, weak minded, pathetic human WILL NOT STOP ME."** The voice said in a low whisper before it started yelling at the young Uzumaki. It sounded cold and hollow with a bit of a growl to it. Nagato didn't need to think that hard to know that this is only one person, actually one god. Ankhseram. But before he could think or do anything he felt excruciating pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nagato screamed in agony as if his whole body was being pierced by senbon needles that had a fire and lightning jutsu on them while they pierced him. He drops to the floor and curls up while screaming so loud that if a regular person heard it they would become deaf in an instant.

" **YES! SCREAM MORE YOU INSIGNIFICANT WELP! You believed yourself to be a god at one point hmmm? WELL YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO A REAL GOD, MORTAL AHAHAHA!** " Ankhseram yelled/ saying before it turned into maniacal laughter at the end.

Nagato was trying his hardest to not keel over and die but it was becoming harder and harder by the second. After what seemed like eternity but was only a couple of seconds he was about to reach his end, but before that happened he felt the light and love return to the area, as well as his body healing. Then he hears a familiar voice.

"RUN NAGATO, I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN HOLD HIM OFF FOR YOU!" The enchanting voice he recognizes as Kami-chan.

He only took one glance back and saw a battle. Light was clashing against darkness, each trying to overpower the other in the current standstill. Nagato didn't wait any longer and so turned his head forward then he started to run towards the portal that will start him on his journey towards redemption. But immediately his sixth sense kicks in and tells him to duck and he did, just barely dodging a black cloud that seems to have the word death written all over it. He then starts to run as more deaths clouds as he calling them, started to try and hit him, all while avoiding them.

He slides under one before jumping over another one and then rolling to his left to evade another one before he starts running again. But the closer he gets to the portal the more deaths clouds he sees that are blocking him from it. So Nagato takes a page out of Naruto's book and decide to do something so stupid that it actually might work. He raises both of his hands as he runs closer to the now gigantic death cloud and says two words for as long as he could remember.

" **Shinra Tensei**!" Nagato yelled pushing a lot of his power into the jutsu hoping, no, praying that it would be successful. And as it turned out, luck was in his favor today and shining down on him. He managed to make a hole in the death cloud, not a very big one but one just big enough for him to get through. He dives through the hole and he sees he is getting really close to the portal but the death cloud is right behind him, on his heels chasing him like a bat out of hell. So he decides to try one more Shinra Tensei to propel him towards the portal and keep the death cloud away from him at the same time. But the only problem is he will be damn near out of chakra if he does do it. He may have been revived but his chakra hasn't completely refilled yet so he is taking a gamble here and hopes he is not going to be killed by whoever or whatever finds him when he gets to Earthland. He jumps and turns his body around in mid air while raising his hands and says the two words that he has become so familiar with.

" **Shinra Tensei** " Nagato exclaimed. He was successful at pushing away the death cloud and propelling him towards the portal. However he used to much chakra so as soon as he enters the portal he falls unconscious. As soon as are red haired protagonist was safe and away the light that was battling the darkness instantly retreated, having no reason to stay and fight the darkness and in turn, Ankhseram.

" **RUN YOU INSUFFERABLE BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU AND THAT BOY SOON ENOUGH! AND WHEN I DO THIS UNIVERSE WILL BE MINE, AHAHAHAHA!"** Ankhseram yelled, his voice laced with anger with a bit of insanity seeping into his voice as well.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Nagato didn't know what to do at the moment. He felt himself drifting endlessly in this void but knows he is not dead, only unconscious, but he feels like he is awake at the same time. Though he was able to feel himself being picked up and carried roughly for what seems like an hour or two. Then he hears a door creak open and then he is roughly dropped on what he can guess as a cement floor, then he hears the door close shut before he doesn't hear anything at all. But at least he knows he has most likely made it to Earthland. But before he can think anymore he feels his chakra exhaustion catch up to him before he's out again for the count.

 **One Small Timeskip Later**

It was a while later but Nagato soon felt himself becoming conscious once again. He slowly opens his eyes and sees he is staring at a concrete ceiling with a single light bulb hanging from it. He turns his head to the left and sees a metal door that appears to be locked, then he turns his head to the right and see a bed and another room which he guess must lead to a bathroom. He then tries to stand but has a little bit of difficulty but he is able to stand on his own two feet after a couple of seconds. But then he hears a mysterious voice.

"You're awake!" The mysterious voice said which sounds a bit young but also sounds feminine in tone. Nagato takes a quick look around a hole in the back corner of the room which could be big enough for someones head to be seen. So Nagato walks over to the hole and crouches down to see who it is.

"Hi there! What's your name Mr Red?" The question was asked by a young girl who has shoulder length dark purple hair with red eyes. For clothing she is wearing a cyan blue gown that stops just above her knees.

Nagato just blinks for a second while also wondering who this girl is and where they are at but first he continue the conversation with this mysterious girl.

"Aren't you supposed to give out your own name first when introducing yourself to someone? But to answer your question young one, my name is Nagato Uzumaki." Nagato said with a smile on his face. For some reason this young girl reminded him of when he was a kid, of the fun times he had with Yahiko and Konan, and a bit of his time with Jiraiya sensei.

"Oops, I forgot, ehehehe." The girl said laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. She then coughs into her hand a couple of times before talking again.

"My name is Ultear, Ultear Milkovich. Nice to meet you Nagato!" The now identified Ultear said with a huge smile on her face.

"And who are you calling young one? You look like your the same age as me!" Ultear said with an adorable pout on her face while glaring cutely at him.

"What do you mean? I'm thirty-five years old." Nagato said honestly confused at what Ultear was saying right now.

"Ummm are you sure you didn't hit your head to hard when the guard dropped you into your room yesterday? You can even look at the mirror in the bathroom you have if you don't believe me." Ultear said confused on how someone could think they are that old when they aren't even a third of the way to being that old.

So Nagato got up and walked over and into the bathroom and turned on the lights. He then looks into the mirror and rubs his eyes before looking again.

' _What the FUCK! I'M A KID AGAIN?!'_ Nagato thought in shock at what was happening to him and how this could have happened. He looks to be about the same age as when he lost his parents to the Hidden Leaf shinobi. He even has the same clothes from that point in his life. He starts to think of what could have caused this to happen until he remember a certain goddess.

' _Is this what you meant Kami?Make certain things easier for me? What could possibly be easier if I was reverted in age?!'_ Nagato thought in confusion and anger for a moment or two before he starts to take some calming breaths.

' _Okay it is not that bad Nagato calm down. I can probably use this to my advantage to trick people and gather information. If that doesn't work as can always use a Henge if I need to intimidate certain folks.'_ But before Nagato could think any longer he heard Ultear's voice.

"Are you okay Nagato?" Ultear voice called out in concern making sure if he was okay.

"I'm fine Ultear. I guess you were right, I did hit my head pretty hard but i'm okay now so don't worry alright?" Nagato said in an attempt to make sure she doesn't worry and to also make sure she doesn't know about his past life. If she becomes someone he can trust in the future he may reveal his past to her, but that won't be for a long time if he does decide to do that.

"Anyways what is this place? And where are your parents? They might be worried to death just thinking if you are okay." Nagato said, walking back over to the hole to talk to her and wondering what was going on. But then he noticed Ultear's happy face became sad. And her eyes, he could see untold amount of pain and suffering in those eyes of hers.

"This place is called The Bureau Of Magical Development. I don't exactly know what they do but they have been experimenting on me for a while now. Mama brought me here to get me cured because I had to much magic that it was causing me to become ill, so she was hoping they would cure me. But that was months ago and mama hasn't came back yet. I-I think she didn't want me anymore. *sob* *sob*" Ultear said trying to sound tough but the more she talked the more tears were threatening to spill from her eyes until she couldn't hold it in any longer and just starting to cry.

Nagato felt himself become angry at these people. How could you experiment on a child for your own sick needs and take her away from her mother? Nagato will show them no mercy when he destroys them. But first he has to comfort Ultear and get her to calm down. So he reaches through the hole in the wall and wipes away Ultear's tears and grabs her hand and says some comforting words to help her.

"Shhhh it's okay Ultear I will get us out of here and get you back to your mother. I'm confident she didn't abandon you, these people might have tricked her or something so they could experiment on without interruptions." Nagato said with conviction and determination in his voice.

"Bu-but why? Why would you help me?" Ultear asked being completely confused why this boy would help her when they don't even know each other.

"Because your my new friend. You remind me of a couple of people I used to know, people who I consider family, even if they aren't with me no more. But there was one person who told me that the reason he fights is for his precious people and would do anything for them, to either see them safe, happy, or to just get them to smile. And since your a precious person to me then I will do all I can to help you, just like he would had done." Nagato said while looking straight into Ultear eyes and speaking with a voice that carries strength, resolve, and promise. He still remembers them Yahiko, Konan, Jiraiya sensei and finally Naruto and sees a bit of each of them in Ultear. He may have just met Ultear but being reminded and seeing people close to him somehow have a little part in Ultear made him want to protect her.

Ultear just sat there with wide eyes. Though for some reason she can feel her heartbeat a little faster and doesn't know why. But she will learn in time why it is doing that. But for now she just nods and then ask an important question.

"Umm Nagato how will we get out? They design these rooms to where we can't use are magic at all." Ultear asked while her head is tilted to the side a bit with a question mark floating above her head.

Nagato just smirked a little at this, already loving his decision to keep his chakra and reject magic. He just stood up and walked over to the door before he stood right in front of it. He checked his chakra levels and felt he could go a little bit crazy before he runs dry. He then forms a couple of hand signs before he starts his technique.

" **Fire release- Fire Dragon Bullet** " Nagato said while exhaling a gigantic flame from his mouth. As soon as the Jutsu collided with the door it was blown off its hinges and into the opposite wall making a huge crater in it with small fires around it. Nagato walks out of the room knowing he has to get Ultear and escape as fast as possible because guards were probably on the way to their location right now. He walks over to Ultear's cell and stops right in front of it.

"Ultear I need you to move away from the door now." Nagato said while bringing his right hand up and waiting for Ultear to move. He heard feet shuffling before it stopped and took that as the signal.

" **Shinra Tensei**." Nagato muttered before the door suddenly flew away and embedded into the wall right above the bed. Ultear came running out instantly and hugged Nagato.

"That was awesome Nagato! But how can you use your magic when it wasn't supposed to work?"Ultear asked. Nagato was about to answer before they heard an alarm start to blare and a gruff voice speak not to far away from them.

"Over here! It came from this way!" The gruff voice said before they heard multiple footsteps heading their way.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to run!" He said before grabbing her hand and high tailing it out of there. They ran away for a minute or two before they turned a corner and seeing a couple of guards heading their way.

"Their they are! Capture them and return the to their cells or else Brain will have our heads!" Shouted the guard who seems to the leader of the group. Nagato used his left hand to make a couple of single hand signs before he launch his attack because his right hand was holding Ultear's left hand currently.

" **Water Release- Water Fang Bullet"** Nagato said before he sprayed water from his mouth that then formed into a drill like motion. The guards were knocked out before they could even react. Nagato would have killed them usually but he didn't want to do it infront of Ultear so she doesn't see it. They hear more guards coming closer to them so they just kept running faster. They took every turn, rounded every corner but no matter what it always seem like they are never ending. But then they rounded one last corner and see a closed door being protected by armed guards equipped with magic guns.

"Their's the test subjects! Open fire! Don't let them pass no matter what!" One of the guards said before they all started to shoot.

" **Bansho** **Ten** ' **in**!" Nagato said before pulling all the guns towards him.

" **Lightning Release- Thunderclap Arrow"** He then threw the lightning towards the guards adding a lot more power into it. It exploded badly injuring the guards and blowing up the door. They run into the room to now see it is an observatory, with the howling winds in their ears because the glass was destroyed by Nagato jutsu. But before they could move guards come out from the side door and up above from the catwalks and aim their weapons at the two.

 ***Clap* *Clap* Clap* "** You truly are annoying pest, aren't you maggots?" They heard someone clapping and said before the guards parted ways to reveal a man slightly taller and muscular than most with neat silver hair that reaches to his shoulders, dark eyes and dark man has unique markings on his face that take the appearance of straight black lines.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Brain and I am the one in charge of this beautiful facility that you brats are trying to destroy and escape from. But I am afraid this is the end of the line for you so let yourselves be captured and return and your tortu- I mean experiment time won't be as painful." Brain said with a dark grin on his face.

As he was talking Nagato and Ultear were slowly backing up until they were near the edge of the observatory. The wind is now very loud in their ears and one wrong move and they will fall to their death. Nagato takes a quick glance at Ultear and sees she is terrified right now. So he gives her hand that he is holding a squeeze and talks low enough that only they she will hear him.

"Don't worry. I said I would get us out of here and I meant it with all of my being, its the promise of a lifetime. But you have to trust me for this next part to work Ultear. You do trust me right?" Nagato asked in a low tone to which she just nods at.

" I do trust you Nagato. You are the first real friend I have ever had in my life so far besides my mother. So that's why I trust you and one day I will get super strong so I can protect you just like how you're protecting me." Ultear said in a equally low voice filled strength, determination, and just smiled at this and mentally thank Kami for his first friend in this new world he has so far.

"On 3 ok?" Nagato said before he sees her nod.

"1" He started counting while they took a step backwards and the guards and Brain took a step forwards.

"2" He said while him and Ultear took another step backwards, standing on the ledge with a bit of their feet off of the edge. The guards and Brain also ready there weapons and magic preparing to fight.

"3!" He shouted before he let himself fall backwards and off the edge, taking Ultear with him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ultear screamed while holding Nagato tightly as her life depended on it while they both were falling at a fast speed. Nagato just waited a couple more seconds before he went through a sequence of hand seals.

" **Summoning Jutsu"** Nagato said while attempting to summon something familiar that can get them out of this intact. A huge smoke cloud filled the air while the guards and Brain look on wondering if the two died or lived. But before they knew what happened they heard a loud screech coming from the smoke cloud and out of it comes a gigantic bird with the two children on top of it. But then brain, he sees the red headed boy's eyes, the ones that were being covered by his hair. The eyes are both purple with a ripple pattern in them that spreads over the eyeball. In those eyes he can see three things that start to make him nervous while sweating. Anger, Fury, and Hatred. For a second Brain thought he saw his life flash before his eyes. But that didn't last long because he sees the boy create a black sphere between his hands and throws it into the sky above the facility while muttering two words that will stay with Brain for a long time to come.

" **Chibaku Tensei"** Nagato said. As soon as he did say it the black sphere starting pulling everything around it closer to it. Nagato already knows what will happen so he commands his summon to fly as far and as fast away as possible. The summon obeys and starts its flight of getting away from the destructive jutsu as fast as possible. Ultear who was quiet for a bit was in silent awe at what she saw, having no idea her new friend was this strong and powerful.

"That was so cool Nagato! Like how you used water and took out those first pair of guards we ran into like they were nothing. Then you use that lightning and zapped them while also somehow pulling there weapons towards us! It was amazing!" Ultear said while zipping around Nagato trying to mimic the way he was fighting while she is speaking.

"Then you summoned this huge birdy that saved us and then you made this weird orb before you tossed it into the air and pull everything into it! And then we- *gasp*" Ultear was saying before she gasped. The reason? Is because she is seeing Nagato's Rinnegan for the first time unlike before when it was covered by his hair.

"Your eyes Nagato." Ultear said while inspecting his eyes to see them more.

"Oh! Ummm- they are- I mean they can-ummm." Nagato stumbled over his words being cautious. He doesn't want to tell Ultear what exactly the rinnegan is just yet because he doesn't want her to be scared of him. So he just looks away until he hears "They're Beautiful"

"Huh?" Nagato said turning to Ultear to make sure that he heard her right.

"You said they're beautiful?" Nagato asked just to make sure he wasn't going insane or anything of the like.

"Mhmm they are! They look so pretty and they are purple just like my hair, well a different shade of purple but you know what I mean." Ultear said with a smile on her face looking into his eyes.

Nagato thought for sure she might of been scared after she seen his rinnegan but she saids they are pretty.

' _First time for everything I guess'_ Nagato thought while feeling a smile form on his face at the compliment that she gave him.

"Ultear, thank you. You are the first one to ever compliment my eyes. You truly are a great friend." Nagato said before he was pulled into a hug courtesy of Ultear.

"No problem. That is what friends are for Nagato-kun." She said while hugging Nagato. Nagato then returns the hug and they stay like that for a bit while riding on the summon in the beautiful orange colored dusk sky as they past by the clouds.

Nagato doesn't know where this road will take him or when it will get dangerous, hard, or difficult but he does know one thing. As long as Ultear is with him then he has no problems with the journey. Unknown to him though is that Ultear is thinking the same thing he is at the moment. They both separate from the hug before they smile at each other and then look towards the horizon as they continue to fly through the sky thinking about different yet similar things.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Back at the now destroyed Bureau of Magical Development we see a huge crater in the place that the building use to stand at. All types of broken machines, pipes, equipment etc. are scattered all over the now destroyed and barren location. But soon a certain pile of rubble starts to shake before a hand shoots out of it, then another hand followed by arms and then a head which reveals it is Brain. It takes a couple more minutes but soon Brain frees himself from the pile of rubble showing multiple bruises, cuts and a bit of blood on him. He just looks towards the horizon while talking.

"I Don't know who you are or where you came from boy. But you just crossed the wrong person you maggot. Even if it takes me the rest of my life, I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE TRASH! SO RUN, ENJOY YOUR FREEDOM FOR NOW BUT ONE DAY I WILL FIND YOU AND TAKE MY REVENGE AGAINST YOU! BUT NOT BEFORE I DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE AND CARE FOR! STARTING WITH THAT GIRL OF YOURS!" Brain yelled out into the now night sky with hate and fury leaking through every word he spoke. Unknown to him but the two won't see each other for a long time, but when they do neither will be alone. And neither of them will let the other live when they do fight one day in the future.

 **That One Kitsune- And done! That is the second chapter for A Fated Redemption. Now to answer a couple of questions in case you people are wondering. Why didn't Nagato just crush all of the guards and destroy the building from the beginning? Well he has not yet fully recovered all of his chakra and he doesn't know how big the building is or how many guards are within it. He may have sensor capabilities but he wouldn't be able to sense all of it at first. He can't use all of his chakra or death will be awaiting him. Why didn't he kill the guards? He didn't want Ultear to see that. She may hate the place with everything she has but remember she is still young and he doesn't want her to see that at all right now. When will the Romance start? I am going to build the relationship up first before we start that. She will develop feelings for him first before he develop feelings for her and returns her love. Will Ultear still join Grimoire Heart? That question will be answered next chapter. Anyways I hope you glorious people like this chapter and enjoy it if you do then tell me what you think. If you don't like it then i'm sorry but no one if forcing you to read this. Anyways let me know what you people want for this story, you want it to be a love triangle or a harem story. If you also want people genderbent and in the harem then let me know if it does become a harem. Anyways I will see you glorious people next week with Indra in The fox Turned Neko, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**That One Kitsune- Hey everyone long time no see. Now before you start trying to kill me I just want to say I am sorry for the wait. I said it in the latest chapter for The Fox Turned Neko as for my reason of not updating for a while. Short version is quite a bit of my progress for my stories got deleted and I had no feeling to write and/ or work on anything for a bit because of that. But I'm back and ready to get things started again. First I wanted to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed and told me what you think of the story. Now one thing to do is answer some questions you may all have. I know some of you find it dumb that I am asking questions of whether or not this story should be a single pairing or harem or anything like that. The answer is because I need to know. Like you all probably know I just started to write recently. And I don't have a certain writing style or if I will write single pairings over harems or vice-versa. With my Naruto x Highschool DxD crossover story I am starting to understand what the fans/ readers I have for that story like. I just wanted to get an understanding for what the general readers who start to read this story like. So that is why I asked these questions before and will continue to ask them so I can write these stories as best as possible. But before we continue I won't decide permanently whether this story will be a single pairing or harem until we get to canon start AKA Natsu in Hargeon and all of that. So let me know which one you would like to have either in a review or pm. Anyways enough of the rambling let us get onto the main reason why you glorious people are here which is to read this story. So sit back, enjoy the ride and let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you are about to see/ read. All rights go to there respective owners and/ or creators.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 ***SPELL/ JUTSU***

" _Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" -Ozpin_

It has been a couple of hours and it was currently night time that we see Nagato and Ultear in a cave sitting close to each other while a fire is lit in front of them to keep them warm. It has been a couple of hours since they escaped that facility and gotten far enough with Nagato's summon to where they could rest for the night. Currently, Nagato sat in a meditative position with both his legs crossed over each other while his arms were resting on his legs along his with his eyes closed. Ultear, however, was glancing from the fire towards Nagato before turning back to look at the fire every so often.

"Do you know where your mother is Ultear? Or where she could be staying so we can find her?" Nagato said calmly while breathing in and out to relax.

"Well, It's been a while so I'm not too sure Nagato. But I do know it is in Isvan which is the kingdom we are currently in, I think. But I do remember there being snow, lots of it, it was nice and mama would play with me in the snow a lot." Ultear said with a smile at remembering the good times with her mother.

"Hmm, so the only thing we know for sure is that she is somewhere up north. What is her name Ultear?" Nagato asked while opening his eyes to look at her.

"Ur Milkovich, that is her name. But why did you want to know that Nagato?" Ultear asked while turning to face him. But for some reason, she can feel her heart ache a little when he asked about her mom and not her. This has happened a few times since she met him. Maybe when she finds her mom she can help her figure out what's wrong and why she has this strange feeling around Nagato. Oh, how she will regret that day and onwards in the future from the endless teasing she will receive.

"Because if we know her name we can start asking people if they have seen her or know where she is specifically. But we have to be careful because we don't know if anyone from that facility will be following us. So we have to move north while keeping a low profile as to not be found and captured again." Nagato said while staring into the fire ahead of him.

Ultear just shifted uncomfortably from that last sentence he said. She doesn't want to go back there and suffer at that hell hole. She just wants to be with her mother while having Nagato by her side through it all.

As if sensing her discomfort that she was having, Nagato scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her to at least ease her worries.

"Don't worry Ultear you aren't going back to that place ever again. We will find your mother and get you back to your home and her. But we have to go to sleep now. We head out at the first signs of light in the morning. We need to find a town to get you some clothes and other essentials to give us a chance at making it through this journey alive." Nagato said while awkwardly patting her back. It has been so long since he comforted someone that he barely remembers what to do.

After a few more minutes Ultear finally calms down. Nagato just let go before looking at her in the eyes.

"Better now?" Nagato asked with a small smile on his face. Ultear just nodded with her own smile before they both got ready for bed.

As he was about to close his eyes after laying down he takes one more glance over at Ultear spot and sees she is shivering from the cold that is coming in the cave from the outside. Doesn't help that she only has a blue test subject gown from the facility. He doesn't want her to be cold but he doesn't know if she would like the solution he has to her dilemma. After a couple more seconds he decides to help her.

"Ultear?" Nagato asked. He saw Ultear turn her head towards him He then asks his question.

"Are you too cold right now?" He asked. Ultear just nodded her head yes before replying.

"I-I-I am, a l-little cold right n-n-now." She said while stuttering from the coldness.

"Then we should preserve body heat to keep warm throughout the night." Nagato said while sitting up.

By no means was Ultear stupid but after a couple of seconds, she realized what he was saying and started to blush. But before she can say anything he interrupted her.

"It is just for the night so when tomorrow rolls around we can find you new clothes so this situation doesn't happen again. Besides I don't want you to be cold or uncomfortable when there is something I can do to help." Nagato said while he had a tiny blush on his face that went unnoticed by Ultear. He realized that what he said could be taken the wrong way which it was when he saw her blush seconds ago from his previous statement.

So after a moment or two Ultear just nodded her head, too embarrassed to say her answer. She then scooted closer to Nagato while he was doing the same till they were right next to each other that their shoulders were touching. Nagato just then plopped himself back down and before he noticed Ultear was already taking up his side. Both wrapped their arms around each other before starting to drift off to dreamland. But before that happened Ultear said one thing to Nagato.

"Thank you, Nagato. Sorry if this is a problem for you." Ultear said with her eyes closed.

"Your welcome Ultear. And it is not a problem at all. I offered to help you because your my friend and precious person." Nagato said with his eyes closed while being completely relaxed.

"Goodnight Ultear/ Nagato." They both said before allowing the Sandman to take over and falling asleep for the night.

 **Next day in the early morning**

The first thing Nagato heard when he was waking up was the chirping of the birds outside the cave. He furrowed his face while keeping his eyes closed for a couple more seconds before he decided it was time to get up. He opens his eyes and was greeted to the ceiling of the cave above him. He tried to get up only to realize that something was stopping him from sitting up. He glances down only to widen his eyes while a small blush appears on his face. The reason? Well, that would be because of one Ms. Ultear Milkovich that is lying on top of him while holding him like he is an oversized teddy bear.

" _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.'_ Nagato thought while also trying to think of how to get out of this predicament without waking Ultear up so she can get a couple more minutes of sleep.

Nagato then came up with an idea. He creates a shadow clone next to him without any hand signs and then substitutes with the clone. He gave his a clone a nod which was returned. Nagato walked over to the campfire before he made a couple of hand signs before crouching down and slamming his hands on the ground and letting the campfire be taken over by rock, stone, and dirt before there was no trace it was ever there in the first place.

' _A Shinobi leaves no traces that can be traced back to him or his allies.'_ Nagato thought to himself. Remembering that saying from one of the many lessons he had with his deceased sensei Jiraiya. He stood up before heading over to the entrance of the cave and looking outside. He looks outside and sees the beauty of mother nature herself. Trees that seem to be tall and full of life but were nothing compared to the ones near and around Konoha. A river close by that seems to be full of fish for them to eat. Some bushes in the area where he can probably gather berries of different kinds. So with the first step he took, he got to work on the task at hand.

Ultear first felt the sunlight hit her eyelids which she refused to open, opting on sleeping a little bit more and cuddling more into the human-sized pillow that she was holding onto. Just before she could go to sleep again she felt the pillow move?

' _Since when do pillows move?'_ Ultear thought to herself. She decided to open her eyes and see why the pillow was moving. As soon as she did she saw Nagato's face staring at the ceiling of the cave. He glanced down at her before he responded.

"Good morning Ultear. Did you sleep well?" Nagato asked while giving her a small smile.

Ultear just rubs the sleep out of her eyes and she saw she was still cuddling/ laying on him. She even pinched herself for good measure as well. When she realized she wasn't dreaming she did the only thing that came to mind.

"KKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ultear shrieks while jumping up and landed a couple of feet away from Nagato with a megawatt blush on her face so red it would put our protagonist scarlet hair to shame.

"NAGATO! Who - wha - how - uhhhh - why were you clinging to me?!" Ultear asked all flustered and confused at what happened.

"Well sometime during the night you must've moved and cuddled up to me while on top of me. The real me woke up about several minutes with you already on top of him so he created me then we swapped places with each other while he decided to go hunt and gather breakfast." The Nagato clone said while standing up and dusting the dirt off of his clothes.

Before Ultear could respond back the two heard the distinct voice of Nagato yell "ULTEAR". Both Ultear and the clone turned toward the entrance of the cave to see another Nagato there with worry written all over his face.

Ultear turned towards the Nagato on her right then towards the one on her left. Then to the right and one more time to the left before she just asked one question.

"Nagato I didn't know you had a twin brother," Ultear said while she still looked back and forth between the two before the real Nagato decided to explain the situation to her.

"No Ultear he is not my twin. He is a clone I created with my chakra to watch you and protect you while I went out to get us breakfast." Nagato said before creating half of a hand seal. Then the next second Nagato number two dispels in a cloud of smoke. Nagato then motions for Ultear to follow him which she does and they start to walk outside. Then walk for about three minutes before they come upon a river and their Ultear sees freshly picked berries set out on clean leaves and a couple of fried fish on sticks that are pinned into the ground. To Nagato, the speeds she moved at would put to shame the Sandaime Raikage and Yondaime Hokage, when she went straight for the food.

"Now you are probably wondering what I meant earlier correct?" Nagato asked while sitting down next to Ultear and enjoy his part of their breakfast.

Ultear just nodded while gobbling down her food so fast Nagato thinks he might have to stop her from choking. Well he can't blame her right now, she probably didn't get that much food in that facility and even then it probably wasn't good food.

"Well, to start things off I don't have magic as you do," Nagato said before he paused because Ultear was frozen in place with her jaw unhinged and eyes wide staring at him while still holding her food. Nagato would have a laugh at this any other time but he needs to explain Ultear a little bit.

"You must be joking Nagato! I've seen you use fire, lightning, gravity and I am pretty sure you can use more. If that's not magic then what is it that you used?" Ultear asked with a pout on her face thinking that her friend was trying to trick her.

"I can assure you Ultear I am not joking at all. I use something else called chakra. It is something everyone from my clan uses and it is required for even the most basic of techniques. We use many different methods to access our chakra but the most common is hand signs. With this we can control our chakra and do things we otherwise couldn't do like walking on water, exhaling fire like you saw me do, or even create illusions. There is more my clan can do with chakra but that is all you need to know right now." Nagato said while going into what Konan called 'Sensei mode' when they were kids.

Ultear just had a look of fascination and awe on her face at hearing what this chakra can do. But with that explanation, it brought another question to her mind.

"Nagato what do you mean when you said, clan?" Ultear asked while raising her hand politely as if she was in a classroom.

"Well, my clan is known as the Uzumaki clan. We tended to do our own things on our home Island called Uzushiogakure We were known and feared for our swordsmanship but more for our Fuinjutsu. We Uzumaki have really strong life forces and because of that we have very long lifespans and we generally age slower. You can generally tell someone is an Uzumaki by their red hair and to a lesser extent violet eyes. There is more about us but I will tell you at a later date. But as far as I know, I am the only one left because my clan was massacred a few years ago." Nagato said happily at first before he sounded sad towards the end.

He already has gotten over the death of his clan but he didn't need Ultear knowing because it would be suspicious. Now some may ask him why he was telling her this when they only met not even twenty-four hours ago. Simple he wants to build a bridge of trust between them so that is why he told her about chakra and his clan. And technically he ain't giving away to much about chakra or his clan. Both pieces of information were so common about the two back in the Elemental Nations that probably everyone knew it.

Ultear just continued to listen on throughout Nagato explanation about his clan. She couldn't wait to see if they could find someone related to him. But for some reason, Ultear didn't want it to be a female Uzumaki they met. She doesn't know why but she feels a burning yet cold sensation inside her when she thinks about a girl trying to take him away from her. But that thought idea was crushed when he said his clan was massacred.

She saw his downcast expression and guess the scars were still there. So she put her food down and grabbed his hands before pulling him into a hug to cheer him up.

Nagato himself was surprised at the sudden contact. He expected a lot to happen but for her to hug him to try and cheer him up was something he didn't expect. So he just smiled and returned the gesture.

"Thank you Ultear. It is nice to have a friend like you that I can depend on." Nagato said while they just stood there hugging for a few minutes. Ultear just smiled while closing her eyes while thinking that it was nice to have Nagato here and be hers and hers only.

Ultear just opens her eyes in shock at what she just thought with a heavy pink blush on her cheeks.

' _Mine and mine only?! What am I even thinking right now?! And why won't my heart stop feeling funny!'_ Ultear thought before she felt Nagato tapping her shoulder with a look on his face that asked 'Are you alright?'

"Y-yea I'm fine Nagato. Just feeling a little under the weather." She said hoping to get him to not continue the subject which thankfully he did drop it and changed it to something more important.

"Then we need to find a town to get you some clothes as soon as possible along with the necessary supplies we need before we can continue onwards on our journey," Nagato said while he got rid of any evidence that showed they were here before he motioned her to follow him which she did in what seemed to her a random direction.

"Ummm Nagato do you know which way is it to the nearest town?" Ultear said while following him and looking up into the sky and saw the sun was a little higher into the sky but not too high showing that it was still early morning.

"Well we just continue to follow the river downstream and we will find a town. Water is essential to survive so my guess is there a town situated along the river to have easy access to the water and to the edible creatures living in it." Nagato said while looking ahead with his Rinnegan to see if he could spot anything that would lead them to civilization faster.

For the next several hours they talked and laughed while walking along the river. They talked about chakra and magic some more. Going more in-depth for each art for the other to know. They talked about what they would do when they got older with Ultear going into a rant saying she was going to become the strongest female mage ever and surpass Nagato with him replying that he won't mind that as long as she is with him, which earned a blush from Ultear at what he said. Ultear also told him more about her mother and the village they were near while Nagato talked a little about Ame and Uzushiogakure but made it seem better than what is actually was as to not worry or scare Ultear. When Ultear asked if she can go there with him he replied that he couldn't take her there because if he did he would be marked as a traitor for showing an outsider either of the villages'. Something he made up but it also wasn't far from the truth.

But during all of this, they both had smiles on their face that seemed like it would never leave them. For once in a long time, they both felt completely content..

For Ultear she never thought she could have so much fun by just talking. It helps that she is talking with her first and best friend. Since she met Nagato about twenty-four hours ago it feels like she has known him longer than that. She is just grateful to have a friend like him and is even more grateful to him for saving her like a knight in shining armor. She took a glance towards Nagato and saw him smiling so she then smiled as well while they were both staring at each other before they both laughed.

For Nagato, he felt like he was a kid again with his parents by how happy he is with Ultear. She is so much like those he knew before in his previous life. She is so much like a different combination of his close friends that it is not funny. That is why he promised himself and her that he would protect her at all cost even if it ends with his death. Nagato just widened his eyes remembering something before returning to his calm expression once again.

' _Is this what you meant Naruto? About having someone truly precious that you would protect at all cost? I guess that is how you beat me twice in a row. Hehe people say you're dumb yet you might be the smartest person since the Sage of Six Paths when you want to.'_ Nagato thought while a smile formed on his face at remembering his fellow clan member. Nagato then takes a glance towards Ultear who saw his smile and then smiled herself before they both started laughing.

About a few more hours and the sun was close to dipping below the horizon showing it was evening. We currently see Nagato walking at an even pace while Ultear was on his back while he carried her. The reason for this is Ultear said her feet were hurting a while ago so Nagato let her climb on his back so she can rest till they either found a town or set up camp for the night all the while Ultear had a blush on her face with her arms around his neck and her legs being supported by his hands.

"*Yawn* Maybe we should set up camp Nagato, I'm starting to get sleepy," Ultear said while yawning to further support her point.

Nagato was about to agree before he spotted Silhouettes of buildings a little more down the river.

"No need to Ultear because we just found the town," Nagato said with a smile and inclining his head forwards towards the town. Happy at finally having made it and was glad for lady luck smiling down on him and Ultear.

Ultear looked forward while squinting her eyes before they return to normal and a megawatt smile appeared on her face. She then jumps on Nagato's back while touching his arm and with renewed vigor before running towards the town.

"Well, what are you waiting for Nagato? Come on! We can finally have a good rest and get all those things that you said we needed earlier in the morning! Oh and by the way tag your it!" Ultear shouted happily before continuing her run towards the village. Nagato was just happy she was happy so he decided to pick up his pace to catch up to her before she reached the town while also playing the game of tag she started with her to make her happier. Both laughing along the way while they ran towards the village.

 **Somewhere Else**

Currently, it is nighttime evident by the moon high in the sky and we see a clearing, the area Nagato and Ultear were in when they touched down from his summon before they walked off to find the cave they slept in. It was as empty as can be with the night time animals and bugs out and about. But it stopped once a cloaked figure stepped into the clearing. Nothing can be seen about this person except that it is a male because of the way its body is built. The figures walks along into the center of the clearing where he sees footprints before he crouches down to examine them.

"Hmm, it seems I'm on the right path after all." The figure spoke in a masculine and gruff voice before standing up.

"Run all you want to kiddies but it won't matter in the end. Because the body never fails the brain." The figure spoke before a dark and evil grin formed under the hood of the cloak.

 **That one kitsune- AAAAAND DONE. Have to say I could have done better with this but right now I usually go for about 4k words because I don't want my standard to be high because then I will force myself to write and it will make the story shit. Anyways sorry about this chapter taking a little bit longer to get out. I was supposed to have this out the 3rd but got sidetracked from it because of stuff aka College which is a bitch in my opinion. My classes started back up in March so it has been difficult for me to balance school work along with my social life and writing. So for a while till I update you guys it will be 1 chapter a month. I know, I know. Some of you may not be happy and will tell me that but I don't care. I barely get free time a lot and even then there are sometimes I have no free time at all. And times where I come home and instantly go to bed. SO yea if you're upset I'm sorry but that's the way it is until further notice. Anyways I don't think I have anything else to say their but if you have questions and stuff like that PM me and I will try to respond when I can or if I can answer your question. Until next time you glorious people CYA**


End file.
